


Hot Water

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Jugram has a shower with Bazz-B, which leads to other kinds of fun for the both of them.
Relationships: Bazz-B/Jugram Haschwalth
Kudos: 8





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more shameless sex between Bazz and Jugo, this time in the shower. Sometimes, I wonder just how Jugram Haschwalth manages to have such gorgeous hair like how he does, and then I thought of him having a shower with Bazz-B, and thus, this fic was created.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Evening has arrived and once again, it’s time for their tryst before His Majesty goes to sleep. Anticipation surges through Jugram as he makes his way to Bazz-B’s quarters, almost eager to feel his warm fingers trailing over his skin again.

Just thinking about it makes him unconsciously walk a little faster towards his old friend’s bedchambers, and he swallows heavily to try and control his thoughts.

As always, Jugram makes sure to knock on the door to announce his presence, and Bazz-B immediately lets him in. And as always, Bazz-B is waiting for him upon his bed.

“I hope you haven’t been waiting too long,” Jugram greets, closing the door behind him.

“Not at all,” Bazz-B reassures him, an appreciative smile on his face as he gets up from the bed.

Jugram’s face warms up fast as he hears Bazz-B approach him, and as always, he is pulled in for a heated yet tender kiss, one that he immediately returns.

Bazz-B smells so good, Jugram can’t help but think. He’s warm, and he smells of burning smoke in a way that’s almost comforting, honestly. And as he deepens the kiss, Jugram moans softly against his mouth, holding on as tightly as he can.

How is it that his kisses can make his knees so weak? Jugram has always prided himself on being the aloof, unshakeable Grandmaster and right-hand man to His Majesty. Yet the minute he’s in Bazz-B’s arms, all that iron control of his just vanishes, all through a few gentle touches and kisses.

And yet he cannot complain at all, really. The fact that only Bazz-B can see him like this makes it all the more special, perhaps.

The kiss ends all too soon, and Bazz-B pulls away, caressing Jugram’s cheeks as he regards him so fondly.

“I wanna do something a little different,” he tells him.

Jugram blinks, a little surprised.

_Different?_

“How so?” he asks.

Bazz-B just presses a kiss on his forehead.

“Have a shower with me, Jugo?” he asks.

Well, _this_ is certainly unexpected. And yet, he can’t really find it in himself to complain.

Besides, it’s not like they haven’t bathed together before. But that had been so long ago, when they had been children.

“I suppose a shower doesn’t sound so bad,” Jugram concedes.

A playful grin crosses Bazz-B’s face. “Then come on,” he says. “This way.”

He takes Jugram’s hand in his own and gently leads him to the adjacent bathroom, grabbing some towels on the way before closing the door behind them both as the lights come on.

One of the privileges of being a Sternritter is having a private bathroom next to your bedchambers, taking away the awkwardness of sharing a communal bathroom with other quincies.

Plus, it’s all the more beneficial for opportunities like having a shower with your old best friend.

Bazz-B turns on the shower and just strips from his uniform, leaving it on the ground before stepping under the warm spray. Compared to that, Jugram carefully and methodically removes each article of clothing and folds them neatly.

“Come on before the water gets cold, Jugo!” Bazz-B tells him incredulously. “Seriously, the rate at which you’re going, I’ll be done before you even get in.”

Jugram just shakes his head as he finally steps out of his underwear, draping it on the bench. “I don’t want my uniform getting wet, that’s all,” he chides softly.

Now that he’s ready, he pushes the curtains and steps beneath the spray of warm water, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Then, he feels Bazz-B gently caressing his face and he opens his eyes just in time for his face to be tugged in for a kiss, making him close his eyes again.

Bazz-B’s skin feels a lot warmer now, but it feels so nice. Gradually, his kisses become more heated and lustful, and Jugram responds in equal kind, his hands sliding over his wet body as water soaks through his hair.

This is perhaps the hottest kiss that Jugram has ever received, no thanks to them being beneath the shower right now. Somehow, the shower spray just intensifies the friction between them, from the way their lips move together to the way their wet, naked bodies press together, and as the kiss deepens, their arousals clash, making them both moan into each other’s mouths.

The heat from the shower spray and the intensity of the kiss all make Jugram’s heart beat so much faster than ever, and by the time Bazz-B pulls away from the kiss, his heart is practically pounding against his chest.

“How hot do you shower every night?” Jugram wonders, frowning as he realizes just how hot the water is. “Surely this much heat can’t be good for you?”

“There’s no such thing as too much heat when your Schrift is literally ‘The Heat’,” Bazz-B points out with a smirk. “Besides, it feels nice.”

“At least turn it down a little?” Jugram asks. “I might just get a little light-headed if I’m beneath this for too long.”

Bazz-B’s eyes soften. “Of course,” he says.

He adjusts the handle, turning it a little bit away from the ‘H’ setting until it’s at a more pleasant warmth now.

By now, Bazz-B’s Mohawk is drooping a little from the water that soaks into his hair, but it’s honestly rather endearing to look at. For a moment, Jugram can’t help but admire the way his well-toned body is soaked with water, and the way several droplets just run down his muscles.

“You know, Jugo…” Bazz-B runs his fingers through Jugram’s wet hair. “Your hair is so fucking perfect. Just how do you get it to look the way it does?”

Jugram raises an eyebrow. “Is this why you wanted to have a shower with me?” he asks. “To discover how I wash my hair?”

Bazz-B blushes a little. “N-No!” he protests. “I was just wondering, that’s all!”

Jugram just chuckles. “I’ve seen the way you look at my hair, Bazz,” he says, his voice teasing. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. After all, curiosity isn’t a vice.”

A look of surprise crosses Bazz-B’s face to hear Jugram speaking so teasingly, and he feels pleased over inciting such a reaction.

“Do you want to wash my hair?” Jugram offers, raising an eyebrow. “I’m sure you’ve dreamed of it, haven’t you?”

Yet again, another blush stains Bazz-B’s cheeks. However, he seems almost excited to get such an offer, and Jugram can’t stop himself from chuckling when Bazz-B nods with an eager grin.

“Sure thing!” he says.

He grabs a bottle of shampoo from the shower caddy, and Jugram steps away from the spray, closing his eyes. Sure enough, a few moments later, he feels two strong hands, lathered in shampoo, scrubbing soothingly into his scalp.

Bazz-B is being so careful and gentle, and his hands feel so good that Jugram can’t stop himself from sighing in pleasure. The shampoo smells good as well, like pine trees, and it reminds him of their childhood days in the forest.

This whole moment is so intimate, and when Jugram returns the favour for Bazz-B, he makes sure to be just as careful when shampooing his Mohawk. Seeing him just standing there, looking so trusting with his eyes closed… Jugram can’t stop himself from smiling.

“I’ll wash you first,” Bazz-B murmurs to him after they’ve rinsed off the shampoo.

“Let’s wash together,” Jugram suggests, earning a playful smile from Bazz-B.

The body wash also smells warm and soothing, and the whole process just serves to arouse them both even further. Jugram’s hands roam over Bazz-B’s slick skin, scrubbing soap into his muscles as Bazz-B does the same, and their lips meet in a fierce kiss as their arousals rub against each other.

And as they rinse off beneath the shower, Jugram’s hands slide down to Bazz-B’s dick and pump him slowly, earning a muffled growl against his lips.

Then before he even realizes, he’s pinned to the tiled wall as Bazz-B shallowly thrusts against his dick, his grip on his hips tightening as he does it again and again.

“Fuck… Jugo…” Bazz-B pants, breaking apart from the kiss. “So fucking sexy…”

Jugram moans, feeling pleased to elicit such a reaction. However, it’s not what he wants right now.

With that, he pulls out of Bazz-B’s grip and turns him around so that he’s leaning against the wall, and then slides down to his knees so that he’s right in front of his dick.

Bazz-B’s eyes widen slightly as he catches on.

“Jugo, you don’t- _fuck!”_

Jugram just shuts him up with a kiss upon the head of his dick, and a slight smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth. _Of course he wouldn’t really protest…_ He thinks.

While it’s not the first time he’s giving Bazz-B a blowjob, it’s the first time he’s giving him one in the shower. Not that he’s complaining; it’s better now than never. 

Jugram starts out slow, first licking up the shaft, pressing kisses over it, then strokes the shaft as he kisses the head and teases the slit with his tongue. Each action makes Bazz-B lose a bit more of his composure, his breathing heavier and hoarse, and by the time Jugram takes the tip into his mouth, he can’t even hold back his moans anymore.

As Jugram takes him in as deeply as he can, he feels Bazz-B’s fingers twisting in his wet hair, and he opens his eyes to take in the view above him. It’s quite a great view, too, seeing Bazz-B resting his head against the wall, hearing him groan in pleasure as he closes his eyes.

He hums around Bazz-B’s dick, earning a shudder from him, and gets back to work. Taking more of him into his mouth, Jugram slides his tongue along the underside of the shaft, listening to Bazz-B cursing breathlessly as he pulls back, then repeats the process again. His own dick is aching now, longing to be touched, but Jugram resists the temptation, resting his hands on Bazz-B’s thighs.

It isn't long before he starts thrusting into Jugram's mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat in a way that makes Jugram moan around him. He should be ashamed of himself for letting Bazz-B fuck his face like this, but he can't find it in himself to care right now. Not when it feels so good.

“Shit…” Bazz-B curses, his muscles tightening beneath Jugram’s hands. “Jugo, I’m… I’m gonna-” He breaks off with a loud curse and a drawn-out moan.

A hot warmth rushes into Jugram’s mouth, flooding it with the taste of salt. Bazz-B weakly thrusts one last time into his mouth, and Jugram just swallows heavily before releasing his dick with a sigh.

“Was that to your liking?” he asks, looking up at Bazz-B.

Immediately, he’s hauled up onto his feet and pulled in for a searing kiss. Jugram just closes his eyes as he kisses back, and then he feels himself turned and pressed against the wall again.

When he pulls away, Bazz-B just kisses his cheek and it's such an innocent gesture that it makes Jugram blush a little.

“Let me return the favour now,” he says breathlessly.

Jugram watches in surprise as Bazz-B lowers himself to his knees, and before he can even say anything, his dick is swiftly engulfed into his mouth.

“Bazz…!” Jugram gasps, closing his eyes as his hands seek purchase against the walls. 

Bazz-B starts bobbing his head immediately, hardly giving Jugram any time to prepare himself properly. His mouth feels so fucking good, and staying silent is a real challenge for him right now.

“Bazz, I… please…” He’s not even making much sense right now. He’s just saying the first things that come to mind, regardless of whether or not they make sense, and when Bazz-B looks up at him, Jugram swears that he’s laughing right now.

_How dare he…_

Whatever indignation he feels rapidly disappears as his body tenses up. “Bazz, I’m coming…!” he manages to choke out before his voice breaks off in a sharp cry of pleasure, and he succumbs to release.

Bazz-B swallows around him, and then he releases his dick from his mouth, pulling away as Jugram just slowly sinks to the shower floor, breathing heavily.

Before he knows it, Jugram is pulled into Bazz-B’s arms as they try to calm their racing hearts. The shower doesn’t feel as hot as it did before, and Bazz-B reaches up to shut off the water before running his fingers through Jugram’s hair.

“Well? How was that?” Bazz-B asks, smiling and kissing his forehead.

Jugram just smiles weakly. “Just perfect,” he murmurs.

Bazz-B chuckles as he leans down to kiss him. “That’s what I like to hear,” he jokes. “Come on, let’s get outta here.”

He helps Jugram up onto his feet and leave the shower to dry off and get dressed. It takes some time for Jugram to dry his hair slightly with a spare towel, but once it looks acceptable, he changes back into his uniform that still looks pristine as ever.

“I have to go now,” he says, his voice as cool as ever. 

Bazz-B nods, wrapping a towel around his waist. “Right,” he says.

This time, he leads Jugram to the door, not caring about his current state of dress. And before Jugram departs, he just glances back at Bazz-B and his gaze softens.

“Thank you, Bazz. I enjoyed it,” he says sincerely.

A smile crosses Bazz-B’s face, and he cups Jugram’s face in his hand before pressing a tender kiss upon his lips. Such a sweet kiss makes Jugram’s cheeks heat up, especially when he looks at Bazz-B’s state of undress.

“I’ll see you again soon?” Bazz-B asks.

Jugram nods, pressing a short kiss against his lips. “Of course,” he says. “Have a good night.”

“You too, Jugo,” Bazz-B says with a smile.

All Jugram can do is just nod shyly before taking his leave and regaining his cool, unshakeable composure. 

Yet as he makes his way back to His Majesty’s throne room, his heart flutters against his chest at the memory of their shower together.

 _Only he can induce such emotions within me…_ Jugram thinks fondly.

And he would be lying if he said he hates it.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was my first time writing shower sex, so I hope I did well! It was very hot to write, especially the kisses they shared beneath the shower, and I enjoyed writing it a lot.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
